villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Vlad Plasmius
Vlad Plasmius aka Vlad Masters is the primary antagonist of Nickelodeon's original animated series Danny Phantom. A ghost with powers acutely similar to his heroic counterpart, Vlad is a devious schemer with grandiose plans to eliminate Danny Phantom and marry Phantom's mother. Plasmius plays a secondary role in the second Disney vs Non Disney Villains War and a far more significant role in sonishadow's Non Disney Villains Disney vs Non Disney Villains: Part Two Beginnings College graduate Vlad Masters was working on an experiment with his cohort Jack Fenton when it went horribly wrong, burning Vlad and giving him ghost powers. Desiring revenge on the world that now rejected him, Vlad decided to stage his own global takeover. But first, he would need subordinates. Hoping to attract potential minions, Vlad established a school called Evile Academy. Here he would enroll potential criminal minds and recruit the top graduates to his cause. Headmaster Vlad employed the greatest evil geniuses he could find to teach the students. Most notably were Senor Senior Senior, who ran away from Cuba when communism took over. While he lost his wife during the escape, the job teaching at Evile was more than enough to supply for his newborn son, and Nikolai Technus, a rather enigmatic, nasty man that seemed to be stuck in the 70's. After a disastrous fire that resulted in Technus's death, Vlad filed Evile Academy as a failure, unaware that he molded numerous criminal minds that still work together to this day. Vs Xanatos Xanatos, consolidating his power, makes Plasmius aware that his secret identity is not so secret: Xanatos has successfully deduced Vlad's being a ghost. Xanatos proceeds to blackmail Masters, to the latter's chagrin. Masters transforms into Plasmius, intent on killing his rival. Fortunately for Xanatos, several Goliath robots emerge to take on Plasmius. Plasmius's ghost abilities overwhelm the robots, with the exception of one drone. The drone retreats, lulling Plasmius into a false sense of security. The ghost is unprepared to face the ectoplasmic onslaught of the robot as it returns. As Plasmius is defeated, it is revealed Xanatos was piloting the robot the entire time. Dealings with the Skeleton King Vlad Plasmius survives the attack, joining forces with the Skeleton King. The Skeleton King's second-in-command, Queen La, asks Plasmius to acquire the Monkey Stones. Plasmius arrives to find Senor Senior Jr. also after the stones. Vlad deflects the first blast from Junior's laser cannon, but a second shot hits him. Not one to be bested by one gun, Vlad splits into four clones. The clones best Junior's men with little effort and frighten the playboy into running away. Vlad smiles as he takes the Monkey Stones for his faction. He later tricks Queen La into approving the creation of a monkey army by Mojo Jojo, in order to attack Shan Yu's faction in China. The plans fails. The Second Battle of China Vlad joins the Skeleton King in trying to take down Shan Yu's faction. He summons some vulture ghosts to lay waste to the battlefield but watches as they are destroyed by Ayam Aghoul. Vlad manages to temporarily fell his rival, but Aghoul gets up and strikes down Vlad with one of his magic skulls. He then hefts Vlad through a magical portal, locking him away. It is unknown if the evil ghost will ever return. Non Disney Villains Tournament Ghost Vs Sorceress Vlad Plasmius invades the lair of the sorceress, Zelda, intent upon killing her. When Zelda tries to strike him down with a fire ball, Plasmius catches the attack and absorbs the magic. Though blasted back when Zelda strikes him with a bolt from her magic staff, Plasmius gets his second wind. He smashes the head of a gargoyle into Zelda, stunning her. He then takes the opportunity to pummel her with ectoplasmic energy, annihilating his opponent for good. Ghost Vs Sorcerer Vlad Plasmius continues his slaughter of various magic users with an attack of the fortress of Clavious. Disguised as Vlad Masters, Plasmius helps Clavious acquire a magical orb. As the two arrive in Clavious's castle, Masters reveals his true form and the fact that he plans to kill Clavious and destroy the orb. Clavious absorbs a tremendous amount of energy from the orb and fires a pulse of energy at Plasmius. Vlad cancels it out with a blast of his own and then hits Clavious with a wave of ectoplasm. Clavious, however, seems impervious to the blow. As Plasmius knocks away blast after magical blast, Clavious decides to pour himself some wine. With his opponent distracted, Plasmius shatters the orb, thus causing Clavious's new powers to abandon him. As Clavious is consumed in a magical explosion, Plasmius murders Clavious's assistant, Knuckles , as he tries to escape. War by Proxy In continuation of his plan to purge the world of sorcerers, Vlad hires on Valmont and the members of the Dark Hand to assist him. He merges Valmont's body with the soul of one of his mysterious masters, then sends "Valmont" against the mysterious millionaire, Maximillion Pegasus. "Valmont" manages to wipe out the businessman. Plasmius also meets with another assistant of his, Count Dracula. Dracula informs Plasmius that with the death of Nightmare Moon, one of Dracula's allies, and Valmont's possession, two of the seals of the Apocalypse have been broken. Disgrace and Defeat As the Legion of Darkness expands, Dracula informs Vlad Plasmius and the other members of the dark alliance that he and James Moriarty will be working on a secret mission. Running the alliance in his stead will be Myotismon. Enraged that he was not given the position, Plasmius decides to take his anger out on Moriarty. He ambushes Moriarty in his lair, only for Moriarty to sic his robot henchman onto Plasmius. Plasmius uses an ectoplasmic shield to block most of the robot's attacks, before finally destroying it. He is briefly distracted when Moriarty throws a smoke grenade at him, but he recovers quickly enough to see Moriarty escape. He is not so ready to react to the self-destruct of Moriarty's lair. Drained Vlad Plasmius returns to his lair, only to be confronted by Myotismon and his partner, Devimon. The two inform Vlad Plasmius that he will be destroyed for his treachery. Terrified, Plasmius fires ectoplasmic blasts at both combatants. Neither attack works, and Myotismon even manages to reflect Plasmius's attack back at him. Devimon then fires a powerful blast of magic that strips Vlad of his powers. Devimon then captures the helpless Vlad in his hand. Reclaiming Power Vlad manages to survive Devimon's tortures, emerging as Vlad Masters. He joins forces with Professor Ibsen, with whom he designs the Phantom Virus. The Virus is able to destroy the Wicked Witch of the East, delighting the two villains. Vlad then joins forces with Maximillion Pegasus and Varrick, forming an alliance of villainous businessmen. They encounter Schrödinger, who encourages them to join forces with Millennium. Not wanting to side with Nazis, Vlad puts a pistol into Schrödinger's mouth and blows his head clean open. Also, Vlad forms a thin partnership with his old employ, Valmont. The two scheme to use a minion of the Nightmare King to distract the demon while they steal away powerful artifacts. The two break into the circus of Professor Screweyes, with Valmont stealing an artifact that can restore Vlad's powers. When Screweyes enters the fray, he is able to best Vlad, blasting him repeatedly with his magical eye. Injured, Vlad looks done for, until Valmont hands him the artifact. With his powers restored, Plasmius promptly turns up the fear of the circus, leading the Nightmare King to devour Professor Screweyes. Non Disney Vs DC Villains War A Girlfiriend's Protector Vlad Masters appears at a mobster party, alongside with his new girlfriend, Maddie Fenton, where there she is greatly offended by fellow mobster, Paris Franz. Not wanting to show Maddie's humiliation in public, Vlad Masters challenges the thief, proposing to meet on the docks the other night. That night, Vlad Masters reveal his true form, as the ghost "Vlad Plasmius", ready to take on Franz. He knocks aside his enemy with several punches, proceeding then to hurt him heavily, punching many times at his enemy's face. He delivers the fatal blow with a powerful shot, leaving him for dead. Political Game On the other day, Vlad Masters tries to bribe his political rival, Harvey Dent, for the Mayor position, but when that fails, he threatens to reveal some dark secrets regarding Dent's mental condition. In the present events, Vlad Masters is summoned by Carmine Falcone in his household, along with several other criminal businessemen and femme fatales, to discuss about the state of the war, the ensuing chaos, and the action they must take to retaliate. Cartoon Villains War Heores Vs Villains War - Part Two Gallery Vlad Masters anime.jpg Vlad Plasmius anime.jpg Category:TV Show Villains Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:The Skeleton King's Alliance Category:Nigtmare Moon's Alliance in the Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance from Charlie Brown and Veggietales vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Father and Vlad Alliance in T.V. Villains Tournament Category:Queen Narissa Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Horned King Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:Nickelodeon Villains Category:Danny Phantom Villains Category:Ghost Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Legion of Darkness Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Vlad Plasmius Alliance in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Victims of Devimon Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Shendu Alliance from All-Star vs. Worst Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance from All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:NDvDCVW Contestants Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Carmine Falcone Alliance in DC Vs Non-Disney Villains War Category:The Illuminati Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Pages with Origins Category:Cartoon Villains War Category:Bill Cypher Alliance in Cartoon Villains War Category:Remorseful Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Ultimate Villains War